Revenge is a dish
by befictorious
Summary: Edward and Bella find out that they're both being cheated on, and want to use each other for revenge. This is a one shot that combines my Love of Edward/Bella stories and Lady Gaga songs. Sense of humor required.


**SM owns all things Twilight, and Lady Gaga owns all the song lyrics. **

**Oh Hi there. So this is my attempt at a one shot. It's cheesy and dirty and actually kinda sweet. I love E/B and Gaga, so I wanted to see how much I could bring the two together. This is just for fun, so feel free to laugh at me for some of the lines I used. Hope you enjoy! **

***warning* If you are allergic to lemons (schmexy times) please do not read this. I will not apologize for it, so you have been warned. **

Miss Bella

"I think Mike is cheating on me" I say to Angela, my best friend since second grade. I'm talking to her over the phone while I snoop through Mike's house looking for evidence.

"Mike's a grade-A douche Bella, of course he's cheating on you." She sighs. "He goes to the tanning bed, gets his hair 'styled' instead of cut and still uses the 'finger gun' as a hello. He thinks he's God's gift just because his parents own the only department store in a small town. Please break up with him and come live with me in Seattle"

Seattle is three hours from Forks, where I grew up and now have moved back to for Mike. His dad is sick and can't keep up with the store anymore. So I packed up my life in sunny Florida to move back home for my boyfriend that may or may not be cheating on me. We've been together four years, ever since we ran into each other sophomore year at FSU. We never dated in high school, but college seemed to make him more mature. Maybe it was just that he was familiar. Lately he's been working late, and then forgetting to call when he gets home. Not to mention not wanting to have sex anymore. It's mediocre at best and I always end up doing most of the work, but it's the only form of intimacy we share, so I'll take it. He's not a PDA type guy. He might just be pissed at me for not wanting to get an apartment with him and is taking it out on me by being distant, but I couldn't do it for two reasons. First, the only available apartment was above his parents' garage and they were going to make me, not Mike pay rent. They hate me, and don't make any attempts to keep it hidden. Second, my dad Charlie, Chief of police, has an issue with us cohabitating. He thinks as much of Mike as his parents do me. So to make things easier in a hopefully temporary situation, I moved back into my old bedroom at Charlie's house. He was happy, so I was happy.

"Ah Ha! I knew it!" I hit the jackpot of cheater information stuffed in his underwear drawer. Mike was apparently stupid enough to keep a separate date book labeled 'the little black date book'. Ugh, he couldn't even be original in the simplest things. There were dates, times, places and even receipts along with mementoes of special events. I know he didn't do that kind of shit for me, so the momentary happiness I felt about being right left me with a rush of air. I sat down on his bed and felt a mixture of victory, hurt, and anger. Mostly I just felt alone.

"What did you find Bell?"

I had forgotten Angela was on the phone, so I took it off speaker and put it up to my ear, wiping away a small tear that had made its way down to my chin.

'I found proof that he's been cheating for three months at least. We've only been here five Ang! I left Florida to follow him back here, what an ass!'

"I'm so sorry hon, what can I do?" she asked. "Want me to call the Chief and tell him to use his balls for target practice?"

She always knows what to say, God bless Angela.

"No, I have a better idea." I said scanning Mike's handwriting in the book that was our death sentence. "There seems to be a special dinner planned tonight for Mike and his Whore, at Bella Italia no less. I think it's time for my inner bitch to make an appearance. Mike needs to know who he's fucking with"

Angela let out a squeal and made me promise to take a picture of Mike's face when he saw me at the restaurant tonight. When we hung up I was feeling better, but I needed to feel empowered if I was going to pull this off. I needed to make him sorry he ever cheated, make him feel unworthy of being in the same room with me. In other words, I needed to go shopping. Mike gave me a credit card for emergencies, and this fits that definition perfectly. I am in desperate need of a hot dress and fuck-me shoes. Might as well do lingerie too; feel pretty down to the skin. I'll have my hair done, and get a massage so I'm more than prepared to walk in and be the best looking woman in the whole place. What I was going to do once I got there, I wasn't sure. I'd figure that out on my way to the mall. I knew the hurt and tears would return and I wouldn't fight them, but right now I'm on a mission.

Mr. Edward 

That bitch is either dumber than I thought, or she wants me to catch her. At first I assumed all the trips to the salon were for me. Then came the giggling and late night texting. Not to mention the lack of fucking. After a two year relationship things are supposed to slow down a little, but she's never refused me before. Until three months ago that is. Ever since then I have to practically beg, which Edward Cullen does not do and when we finally get down to it, she just lays there like a corpse. I mean, shit! I may as well be fucking the damn pillow. I couldn't even talk her into a blow job these days.

Well Fuck this, she's the one who chased me! I got tired of her always following me and wearing clothes that I could see her nipples through so I gave in. I could get any girl I wanted, and always did. Jessica had a tight body and was more than willing to give it up regularly so I thought 'what the hell?'

After my family moved to this God-Awful town three years ago, finding a halfway good looking girl was my main priority. I needed someone who played dirty, but looked nice on my arm and didn't embarrass me when she opened her mouth to talk. I got two out of three with Jess. She was the flightiest bitch I had ever met, but if she keeps her mouth shut, we're alright. Last year my dad Carlisle, who brought to this shit hole from Chicago, was the speaker at the hospital's Christmas dinner. He was the Chief of surgery and kind of a big deal, so the honor of my presence was required. It was free booze so I was happy to attend. My mother Esme is a saint, but she lost her cool that night when Jessica had too many glasses of champagne and started openly flirting with Carlisle right in front of us. Needless to say Jess is not welcomed at my parents' place anymore. I should have known she was a slut. This is a small town and people talk, so I should have listened.

I wonder who it is? Who could she want more than me? I'm good looking, rich, and an amazing fuck. What else is there? I mean, we're not in love, but life's not a fairytale. True love is rare, so you gotta fake it till you make it.

I am so over her lately and two nights ago was my breaking point. She was out with the girls at a club and I wanted to know if she was coming back to my place or if I needed to take matters into my own hands again. I hate jerking off, but I am also not a cheater, so when the girl doesn't put out, you gotta do whatcha gotta do. After the third time I called she answers:

_Hello, hello baby you called?  
I can't hear a thing  
I have got no service  
In the club, you see, see  
Wha-Wha-What did you say,  
Oh, you're breaking up on me  
Sorry, I cannot hear you  
I'm kinda busy_

And then hangs up. .fuck? I didn't hear any loud music and she had that breathy fake porn star voice that she always has when we're naked. This bitch was busted.

A beeping noise breaks me out of my thoughts. I'm in the kitchen of my parents' guest house, which is where I live. I like my privacy and at twenty-five only losers live with their parents. I follow the beeping until I reach my room. Under the bed I find a familiar red phone with the words 'home calling' flashing across the screen.

"Hello"

"Oh hey Edward, I guess I left my phone over there."

"Yeah I guess so, but you haven't been here in over a week and this phone is always attached to you, so why is it here?"

"Oh…uh…well" she stutters and I hold back my laughter waiting on her to figure out some kind of excuse. "I left my earrings on the nightstand last week and I came by to get them yesterday while you were out, I must have accidentally left my phone. I really need it today, so would you mind dropping it off at the store for me?" She rambles on.

"Sure" I say and hang up. One more second and I would have lost it. That bitch has been bringing her fuck-buddy to my house! I'm glad I need to drop her phone at Newton's because while I'm there I'm buying a new bed and a new set of locks for my house. I'm done with her stupid ass, I just wish I knew who's dick she was riding, so I knew if I needed to get tested.

Maybe I'll delete all my numbers out of her phone too. That's a pretty good hint not to call me anymore. I flip it open and a message appears on the screen, an appointment reminder. Eight o'clock tonight at Bella Italia with a smiley face.

"Well, well, well." I say to know one. Looks like I'm going to see the cheating first hand. I won't fight the guy, because I could really care less. I just don't like being made to look like a fool. I'll just stroll up to the table, introduce myself, call Jess a few choice words and walk out. I'm actually looking forward to this.

**********************************Bella Italia**********************************************

Miss Bella

I decided to go a little early and have a few drinks at the bar. I needed liquid courage, but more than that I wanted to test out my outfit. I was wearing a skin tight black strapless dress that hit about mid-thigh and four inch black and red heels that had wide buckle like straps around my ankle. My hair was in loose waves down my back and my eye makeup was smokey. I was hot.

When I walked into the bar I was noticed. Eyes followed me to the bar and even the bartender nodded his head in approval before asking for my order. What does a girl who's about to confront her cheating boyfriend drink?

"Two shots of tequila please" I hear from my left. I was about to tell this person how rude they were for interrupting me but when I looked at him all I could do was stare. He was an angel but you could tell his devil horns held up his halo. The perfect mix of innocence and sin. He had sex written on him from head to toe and he smelled like mint, cigarettes and man. I shifted a little in my seat and physically moved my face with my hand back to the bartender. He looked from the sex god to me and just shook his head.

A shot glass was placed in front of me and long fingers brushed my hair over my shoulder, causing me to shiver at the slight contact.

"I don't like drinking alone, would you mind?" he asks while raising his glass. I brought my hand up to my mouth to check for drool and then brought the glass up to offer a toast.

"What are we drinking to?" I ask.

"To new beginnings" he says and just as I'm about to take the shot he says "No, that's not good enough, let's drink to me catching my cheating girlfriend in the act tonight and making a fool out of her in front of everyone"

He tips his glass back and doesn't even make a face. I want to be mesmerized by the movement of his adam's apple and the way he licks the extra tequila off his lips, but all I can think about is what he just said.

"You're here to catch you're girlfriend cheating on you?" I ask with a smile. A genius plan is forming and I feel like throwing my head back and laughing in a "bwuah hahahah" sort of way. I don't though, cause that's hella creepy.

"Yes"

"Well, I'm here to catch my boyfriend that's been cheating on me as well. I'd planned on just going in and confronting him, but maybe we can do something better." My heart was pounding. I could have a partner in this, someone who will walk up to the table with me and double the humiliation I'm about to bring. And to top it off, he's gorgeous. "How do you feel about pretending to be my date for the night and walking in there with me?"

He only hesitates a second and then gives me a smirk like he's on the same page."Only if you do the same for me, that bitch won't know what to think if I walk in with a fox like you on my arm. Who the hell would cheat on you anyway? Are you on a break from the looney bin or something?" The new object of my desire says. He's taking in my appearance in a very slow and obvious way, and instead of feeling self conscious like I usually do, it turns me on and I stand up and turn so he can get the full view.

"I could ask the same about you" I breathe out and run my finger along his chiseled jaw. I have no idea where this attraction and confidence is coming from, but I like it and it's just what I need to get through this confrontation with Mike and his skankarella. Whoever the girl is that's cheating on the beautiful creature standing before me must be the stupidest person alive. I'm pretty sure I would make conjugal visits to him in jail for murdering a pet store full of puppies.

After the eye fucking I reach my hand out to formally introduce myself. "Well, if we're going to be working together this evening we should probably get to know each other, my name is Bella Swan."

"Edward Cullen" He says and brings my hand up to his lips for a small kiss. "After we're done here, I'd like to take you out on a real date"

He gives me a smile that makes my panties more apparent and it occurs to me that his lips on my skin feel smooth and wet. I want more.

"Well hopefully this won't take long, where would you like to go?"

"Well, I'd love to watch you move in that dress, so how about we go dancing?"

I get a flash of my back to his chest while we move our bodies together in sync, his hands on my hips keeping me up against him and my hand around his neck and grabbing at his hair. I can feel the blush across my cheeks and chest, but not from embarrassment. I am so completely turned on that my flesh feels like its on fire.

"Sounds perfect. Let's get this over with and get on with our evening." I say and take he places my arm through his at the elbow. I say a little prayer to no one and say "I promise I'll be kind, but I won't stop until this boy is mine".

Mr. Edward

There is no way that just happened. I walked into the bar for a drink and see this goddess sitting there alone. Then I find out she's here for the same kind of clusterfuck. I don't believe in fate, but I'm beginning to think my luck just got better. She was confident, well spoken and sexy as hell. Where has she been this whole time? And who in their right mind would cheat on her? If she asked me to keep my dick locked up so she could use it once a month, I'd probably cum instantly.

With her I feel the comfort of a long term relationship, but the lust of a new attraction, what the fuck is going on with me? We just met and I'm ready to sign my life away and buy a mini van. Shit.

We walk into the dining area and I see Jessica right away. The douche-cock she's with has his back turned to me, but Bella stiffens so I assuming shit just got worse and he must be her guy.

"That beach boy wanna be with my future ex wouldn't happen to belong to you would it?' I ask pointing to the table in question.

"Yep, that's Mike. Are you telling me Jessica Stanley, town whore, belongs to you?" She throws her head back and laughs. "You my friend are about to seriously upgrade." I couldn't agree more.

I can see that they're holding hands and Jess has this look on her face like she's just been voted Miss Fuckin USA. I bring the arm that's not holding Bella's up so I can stroke her fingers in an assuring way. I want to comfort her. You'd think my first reaction would be hurt or jealousy at seeing my skank of a girlfriend on a date with someone else, but I could give a shit. It floors me, because my main concern is only that Bella is ok. I'm losing my mind.

She leans closer to me and says "I came here preparing to have my heart ripped out, but for some reason I could care less that Mike's here with someone else and showing her more affection than I've seen in four years. I just want to get this over with and spend more time with you, isn't that bizarre?"

It's not I tell her, because I feel the same way, and the look she gives me makes me want to take her over the table right now in front of everyone. Its lust mixed with trust and affection with a dash of that comfort shit again. I need to man up or I'm in serious trouble of losing my man card.

Jessica sees us walking over and yanks her hand away from Mick, or Mike, or whatever the fuck his name is and stands up to greet me.

"Let's get our revenge baby" Bella whispers and I can't help the grin that spreads across my face.

This leads the Ken doll looking asshole to turn and see Bella on my arm. He has the balls to look upset.

"What the heck Bella?" he says and I almost fall over with laughter. 'What the heck?' I mean is this guy for real? Is he at a church rally or something? 'Golly Gee, dang it all to heck!'

What a dickwad.

"What ever do you mean Mike?" Bella says "Edward and I are simply here enjoying the same kind of evening that you and Jessica are having. How are you Jess? Other than looking like you need to lay off the tanning bed. Honey you're starting to get leathery"

Jess, and Mitch's jaws drop and I just hug Bella a little closer. She was starting to shake, so I knew we needed to wrap this up. Jessica picks that time to clear her throat a little and ask to speak to me in private. I'm not about to leave Bella alone with Mario, so I tell her she can say what she needs to in front of my date. I didn't overlook the way her face fell when I said that.

The sloth I used to date puts her hand on my face in an attempt to show affection, but I brush her off. She places it at her side then and says "I know we are young and I know you may love me, but I just can't be with you like this anymore."

Is she fucking serious? Apparently she is. And she isn't done.

"You know that I love you boy."

"Obviously you don't, but listen Jess" I start, but she cuts me off

"Don't call my name" She whines, "You have to know Babe"

"I'm not your babe" It's my turn to cut her off. I go to walk past her to Bella who has wandered over in Mark's direction and Jessica, being the dumb bitch she is, thinks that I'm trying to make a move to hold her.

"Stop, please. Just let me go" She almost cries and holds her hands up like she's blocking me from grabbing her. When she sees that's not my plan she reaches for my arm.

"Don't bother me" I spit at her. She looks hurt and then asks me to step outside with her. I just laugh in her face and tell her that I hope Matt gives her the clap and she'd better never be in my line of sight again.

I go to Bella and ask if she's ready to go. She just nods and leaves without giving Mike another glance. (I knew his name the whole time, but fuckin with him is funnier) He looks at me like he thinks I'm going to hit him so I reach out and shake his hand instead.

"I just wanted to thank you for taking that cum dumpster off my hands and fucking it up so bad with Bella that I get to show her what a real man looks, acts and fucks like."

I can feel his big eyes glaring at us the whole time we walk out, so I do what any respectable man does. I reach down and grab Bella's ass before wrapping my arm around her waist. She jumps a little but then leans into me as we head to the parking lot.

She starts rambling about how awesome that was and the looks on their faces and I think she may start to hyperventilate, so I stop and pull out my smokes forcing her to stop too. I hold the pack out and say "Just smoke one cigarette and hush". She smiles and does just that.

We reach our cars and decide to drive separately to the club. I watch her in my review mirror the whole time and am surprised I didn't crash my damn car since I don't remember anything about the drive except her fixing her hair and singing along to what must've been a pop song. This was going to be interesting.

*************************************The club*********************************************

Miss Bella

Drinks are in hand and we're making our way over to a booth beside the dance floor. I sit and Edward sits next to me instead of across and puts his hand on my knee. This starts a buzzing under my skin that I've never experienced. I'm still coming down from the high of confronting Mike when Edward grabs the waitress and asks for some shots of patron.

"Oh I don't think I should do any more shots, especially tequila" I try to tell him, but he's not having it. "We're celebrating!"

A half an hour and three shots later, I'm starting to feel buzzed and I want to dance. One more shot and I drag him on to the dance floor. Like magnets our bodies cling to each other as we start to move.

With Edward I feel sexy, and wanted. He looks at me like I'm something to eat. I decide I'll get him hot, show him what I've got. The alcohol makes me feel brave so I just start saying everything that comes to mind.

"Let's have some fun, this beat is sick, I wanna take a ride on your disco stick." I say and then cover my mouth with my hand. Where did that come from? Edward's eyes glaze over and he moves his hands from my waist to my ass and grips it tight, pulling me against him.

"You can take a ride on my dick any time you want Bella" he groans and I can feel his hardness against me. "I'm on a mission. And it involved some heavy touching, yeah."

He starts dancing with me in a way that makes me want to rip my clothes off. If we were naked he would be…right… there. He has taken my leg and brought it around his hip and is grinding on me all Patrick Swayze dirty dancing style. It feels amazing.

"Do you feel what you do to me Bella?" he says while showing me with his hips.

"Your vertigo stick?" I ask with a shy smile. He laughs and nods.

"Want you in my rear window "I whisper in his hear and turn around so I'm now guiding the dance with my ass.

"Baby you're sick" he says. "I like it"

All of the drinking and dancing has suddenly gone to my head, and I realize I'm drunk.

"I've had a little bit too much" I say as I stop dancing, but the room is still moving. Oh God. I see Edward still swaying to the beat and thoughts start running through my mind a mile a minute. How does he twist the dance? Can't find a drink, oh man. Where are my keys? I lost my phone.

Then I remember the things we said while dancing and I'm suddenly embarrassed. Wish I could shut my playboy mouth.

"How'd I turn my shirt inside out?" Edward asks as he glides over to me. He looks drunk too, shit.

"Control your poison babe, roses have thorns they say" I tell him while my body instinctually goes to him. He looks back to where we were dancing.

"What's going on on the floor?" I ask "I love this record baby but I can't see straight anymore" I'm really getting dizzy and starting to freak out.

_Keep it cool_

"what's the name of this club?"

"I can't remember but it's alright. Alright?" Edward says as he rubs my arms "Just dance, gonna be ok"'

I'm ready to go home, but neither of us can drive so we call a cab.

"Where to?" the driver asks and Edward gives him what I assume is his address. I should be nervous, but I'm not. I'm way too drunk to care. He has his arm around my waist and I put my head in the crook of his neck. To any outsider, we look as if we've been together for years, not just hours. I feel so comfortable with him that I turn into him more and put my legs across his lap.

"I wanna kiss you, but if I do then I might miss you, babe." He whispers into my hair. I turn to look at him when my phone rings. It's Mike. Stop callin', stop callin',  
I don't wanna think anymore! I just want to enjoy this night. Enjoy whatever Edward is willing to give me, even if it's just this.

The phone keeps ringing, the cycle of my ring tone over and over.

"I shoulda left my phone at home, 'Cause this is a disaster!" I whine and Edward rolls down the window, launching my phone into the night.

"I'll buy you a new one tomorrow" He says.

We reach his house, which is pretty pimp, and after he unlocks the door he turns to me "I won't tell you that I love you, kiss or hug you cause I'm bluffin".

"Ok, good to know" is all I can say because that came out of nowhere.

He's walking through the house, pointing at important points like the bathroom and kitchen while talking to himself. "It's complicated and stupid, got my ass squeezed by sexy cupid"

I just laugh and he stops and looks at me.

"Edward, don't worry, I'm not going to try and rape you or anything. I'm way too drunk anyway."

"Let's just get into bed Bella" he says with a smirk.

I strip down into my panties and grab a T-shirt off his floor to wear. It doesn't smell dirty; in fact I may steal it when I leave because it smells so good. It smells like him. Maybe I could wrap it around my pillow and sleep with it.

_Hmmmmmm_

Edward comes in shedding clothes as he walks and places two bottles of water on his nightstand. He gets in and we immediately fit together. I should be worried that I've never met this man before tonight, yet we mesh together perfectly and neither one of us fight it, like we know its right.

We're facing each other, legs tangled and he whispers "You've indicated your interest, I'm educated in sex yes, and now I want it bad"

"Maybe we should wait until we have a clear head, so I can remember how amazing you are" I laugh, but he doesn't say anything. I don't want him to feel rejected, because I have every intention of jumping him in the morning, but when I notice his breathing is level and his eyes are closed I realize he's fallen asleep. I turn so we're spooning and he grips me tight and sighs in contentment. I have never been happier than I am right now. As crazy as it seems, I don't just want this to be about revenge, I want him to be mine.

Mr. Edward

I can't believe I passed out. What an amateur. I woke up and it was still dark out so I pulled Bella a little closer and closed my eyes again, smelling her hair and enjoying her being next to me. What a pansy ass. Did I want to grope her tits while she slept? Hell yes, but the first time I did it I wanted to see her face so I could watch her reactions to my touch. And I was going to being doing a lot of touching this morning.

I couldn't shake the feeling though that Bella was just in this for the fun. I planned on banging the shit out of her, but I also wanted a chance to go slow too, and maybe a little weekend sex, shower sex, mad sex, make up sex, I missed you cause you were gone a week sex, you're going away for a week so we'd better have sex sex, I'm bored so let's have sex sex. You know, all the things you have in a relationship. I wanted to show her off to my parents and buy her all the things she could ever want. I only had a small window this morning though before my dick takes over, so I needed to have a plan.

When she rolled over her eyes were still sleepy but she was smiling.

"Good Morning Beautiful"

"Good morning, I slept great. We should do that more often" she says with a small laugh.

I lean in to kiss her, morning breath be damned. She responds and her taste is strawberries and tequila. She slides her lips against mine and hums into my mouth. I deepen the kiss and touch her tongue with mine while she brings her hands up into my hair. We're just learning each other, but I know exactly what she wants and she knows what I want too. It's the connection we've had since I met her. As our mouths fight for dominance, my hands roam her body under my shirt. She giggles a little when I'm at her rib cage, so I make the mental note that she's ticklish for later. Right now I'm too busy noticing that she's not wearing a bra.

"Bella, can I touch you here?" I ask.

"Edward, touch me everywhere" She moans out and it's all the confirmation I need. I palm her breasts and rub my thumbs over her already hard nipples. She reacts immediately; telling me how good my hands feel on her. I start to kiss down her neck and collarbone, using this opportunity to take off the shirt. Then I lightly flick her left nipple with my tongue and she gasps. I flick it again and then blow on it a little.

"Please don't tease me, Edward" She says so I start to wrap my mouth around her nipple now, sucking and biting gently until the movement of her hips against mine is too much to ignore.

I slide my hand down into her panties and feel the heat of her pussy on my fingertips as I slowly explore her folds. She's moaning and my mouth is on her neck again. She reaches into my boxers and grabs my dick like she owns it. At this point, she pretty much does. She's circles her hand around it and starts pumping at the same pace I'm moving my fingers across her clit. I slide one finger inside of her and we both groan at the feeling. I slide another one in and she bucks her hips into my hand in response. She brings her hand up to the top of my dick and flicks her thumb over the head. The growl that comes from my chest spurs her on and she does it with every pump. I feel her start to tighten on my fingers, so I move away from her and settle between her legs.

"I want to taste you Bella"

"Oh God, yes" She pants

Keeping pace with my fingers I start to flick her clit with my tongue, lightly at first, but her scent and sounds make me forget to draw it out and I start using more force. Her hips are off the bed and I know she's close. All at once she screams and says my name then pulls me up to her and smashes her mouth to mine before I can catch my breath. She can taste herself on me and it must turn her on even more.

"Oh my God Edward, I want to feel you inside me .NOW!"

Not being able to wait any longer I thrust in with no warning, and it's better than I could've imagined.

"Fuck, Bella"

I start moving slowly, trying not come right away. She feels so tight and hot and is making the sexiest fuckin noises I've ever heard. I start thinking about baseball stats so I don't look like a two pump jump.

"Harder Edward!" She screams out

"Baby If I go harder I'm gonna come right now, gimme a second will ya?"

"Come for me baby" She breathes "I plan on fucking you all day"

I start pumping harder and reach between us to rub her clit so she can come again. She moans when I start to touch her and I can feel she's getting close. I take one of her nipples in my mouth and suck hard and she explodes, milking my dick and I can't hold on any longer. Two more thrusts and I'm filling her. I hold her as tight as I can, but it doesn't feel close enough. We caress each other and kiss while exchanging sweet words. I roll over to my back, pulling her with me so she's straddling my waist.

The timing feels right and I just need to tell her how I feel.

"Bella, last night and this morning have been the most amazing memories I have had in a long time. The feelings I'm having for you are so strong"

"Edward, you and me could write a bad romance! We came into this for revenge, not for love. You're really great, but I'm scared to open my heart up again so soon"

"Bella, I want your love AND I want your revenge"

"Edward, maybe we should start out as friends and see where it goes."

"I want your love, I don't wanna be friends"

"Edward"

"I don't wanna be friends!"

"Edward, it could be bad, we could end up really hurting each other"

I took her tighter into my arms and kissed her with everything I had. I was scared too, but I wanted her, everything about her. For the first time in my life, I was going to put someone first. I tell her this while stroking her cheeks with my thumbs.

She smiles and kisses me again deeply, seemingly convinced. "Okay, I'm willing to give it a shot. I can't deny the feelings I have for you, and I trust you"

We start kissing again and I slide my hardness against her slick.

"I want it hard this time baby" she says and throws her head back while my hands roam her body.

"Russian Roulette is not the same without a gun, and when it's love if it's not rough it isn't fun" I say and thrust into her and giving her everything she wants.

**Whew! That was fun, right? In case you were wondering, I used Alejandro, telephone, love game, paparazzi, just dance and bad romance. Any other place you think Gaga could work? Let me know what you thought, and go read my fic 'Dreamweaver'. Follow me on twitter so I'm not lonely and so I have a reason to post teasers. fictorious.**

**Please review and thanks for reading! **

**Love, me**


End file.
